


Helping A Strawberry Find Her Place

by godzilla5549



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godzilla5549/pseuds/godzilla5549
Summary: Following the events of Episode 3, Ichigo is still contemplating the fight where things had gone wrong. Goro confronts her to console her and cheer her up.





	Helping A Strawberry Find Her Place

**Author's Note:**

> For those not aware, Ichigo means strawberry.

It had been a day since their first operation, and Mitsuru was still unconscious in the infirmary. Ichigo continued to feel horrible, as she blamed herself for what happend. If she had kept focus then Strelitzia would not have been forced into action and fight alone. She was sitting just outside the dorms, all alone, and contemplating what had gone wrong and how to keep her mind on task. Ichigo was so entranced by this that she never realized Goro had sat down next to her.

 

"Uh, Plantation to Ichigo, are you there?" he asked.

 

She jumped a bit and made a loud noise. Obviously startled, she noticed it was Goro only after she had looked up and at him.

 

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you," she said.

 

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I should been more careful. I know how you get sometimes, all lost in that mind of yours," he said kindly. Ichigo blushed, rather noticeably, and looked away.

 

"Sorry about what happened yesterday. I just couldn't keep my mind in the battle. As I said, I must have gotten weak after hearing that support was on the way."

 

"Ichigo, I don't want you apologizing any more. You know that I'll have to make this all up to you now..." he replied.

 

While her mind told her to act stiff, and to refuse any undue payment from him, her heart couldn't help but to skip a beat at the thought of Goro being in debt to her. Ichigo hesitated, and before she could assure Goro there was no need to do anything for her, he spoke up.

 

"I know, how about I help you organize a bit. I noticed that weren't early to the daily briefing for today, so you might be needing a bit of help to get everything sorted out." Right as he finished speaking, Goro knew it wasn't correct. In his mind it sounded like a good idea, but after saying it he realized how inappropriate it sounded. There could be an infinite number of reasons why she was not perfectly on time, and to assume that she needed help in a personal area was just too far. He was just about to excuse himself for being so intrusive before Ichigo responded.

 

"I.. I'd very much like that. Thank you, Goro" she said.

  
  


Ichigo and Goro had grown up together, so physically being around each other never bothered them. But for some strange reason, Goro felt it was rather odd to be able to walk right into Ichigo's room even if she led him there. Ikuno was out, likely having tests ran on her, so they were alone for the time being.

 

"Uhm... Sorry for how it all looks," Ichigo said sheepishly.

 

Goro was simply amazed, as despite her comment, her room looked almost perfect compared to his own. He couldn't begin to think of what to do first, as nothing looked out of place to him.

 

"What would you want me to do, Ichigo?" he asked lightly.

 

She thought for a bit, then spun to face him in a swift twirl.

 

"Could you help me make my bed? It is always a bit challenging to do it alone and I couldn't finish it properly this morning."

 

"Why, of course I will," he said cheerfully.

 

To him, the bed looked no worse than how his looked every day. But as he followed Ichigo over to her bed, a strange thought flitted through his mind. Was it alright for him to be so close to where Ichigo slept? Sleeping is when somebody is at their most vulnerable and should never be disturbed. He suddenly began thinking of Ichigo, asleep in the bed right in front of him, her soft breathing and how peaceful she would look, the roundness of her cheeks and her...

 

Goro stopped himself. He couldn't allow his thoughts to drift off like that in front of her. She was the commander, and most importantly his partner. To have such thoughts like that about her was something he already avoided, but to have those same thoughts while standing alone in a room with her... and not just any room but her very own bedroom...

 

He snapped out of it, and assisted in making her bed. Ichigo insisted on it being absolutely straight and perfect. After a few attempts, it was finally done.

 

"What else would you want me to do," he asked.

 

"Uhm, if it isn't too much to ask, could you go and put my clothes into the dryer? They should be done washing by about now."

 

"Sure thing," he said happily. And off he went to the cleaning rooms, which were just a floor down.

  
  


As soon as he shut the door, Ichigo collapsed onto the bed, the very same bed that she had just made with Goro. Her heart was racing, and she could barely manage to keep her breathing normal while he was in the room. With him gone now, Ichigo began to breathe much more heavily and quickly. Her mind was moving too fast to focus on any one thing.

 

"What is it about you... why is it that I..." she mumbled to herself.

 

She had felt her heart race before when she stood by Hiro, but this was on a whole new level. No matter what came into her mind, it was all about Goro. From the way he stood, the way he spoke, the way he walked, the way he looked, the way he smelled, the way he...

 

She closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts. Calming her mind, one single idea stuck out above the rest. She wanted to be be with Goro. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. Even then, there was something more, something that she struggled to put words to.

 

Ichigo realized that something physically about her body had changed. She slowly took her hands and moved them to herself, onto her chest, until her hands were cupping her breasts. They were much more stiff than before, and she had an urging feeling to squeeze them. She did, and let out a short moan. It was involuntary, which startled her a bit, but for some reason it felt good to her. Ichigo left one hand to continue squeezing her breast while her other hand ran over her body, from her stomach up to her neck and back down to her legs and eventually her inner thighs.

 

It appeared to her that the area between her thighs and underneath her skirt had become saturated with her own bodily fluids. She pulled her skirt up past her hips and exposed her underwear. Ichigo began rubbing her lips, and combined with squeezing her breast, her moaning only got longer and deeper.

  
  


Goro got down to the cleaning rooms and went over to Ichigo's set. Every parasite had their own equipment, with their name nearby for easy recognition. There was never a whole lot of clothes to be cleaned at any given time, and all the parasites had more than enough sets of clothing to not need to clean them for weeks at a time. He lifted open the door to the washer, and noted that it was relatively full. She must have put off washing clothes for some time. He began taking out individual pieces and shaking the water out of them, then placed them into the drying unit.

 

After a few minutes of this, Goro reached his hand into the washer and his hand fell on something far different than anything he had felt previously. His mind attempted to figure out what it was, and when he pulled it up and out he froze when he realized what he had in his hand. Goro had pulled up one of Ichigo's bras by a strap.

 

Now, Ichigo was by no means overly well-endowed, but even Goro could sometimes notice the presence of something of substance on her chest. By examining the bra he had in his hand, he could tell that the uniforms they wore did an excellent job of concealing Ichigo's chest. Immediately, Goro began thinking of what it would look like to see Ichigo with this bra on, and how different it would be compared to seeing her normally with a full uniform. How curvaceous her form would be, with one arm by her side and the other running along underneath her breasts and gripping her opposite elbow, as she looked down at an angle, sheepishly blushing and angling her feet inward...

 

Goro had to stop himself there. Any further would be an attack on his partner. He set the bra down in a basket to take back to Ichigo's room. He would have to figure out a way to avoid an awkward situation with her. He finished putting all of her other clothes into the dryer, carefully placing any other undergarments into the basket. Once that was done, he turned the dryer on and started heading back up to Ichigo's room.

  
  


Ichigo had managed to steady her breathing into a rhythm, and her moaning was much more controlled. Her right hand was nearly drenched after massaging herself for so long. It must have been nearly 10 minutes since Goro had left, but she couldn't keep track of time while she was so deep into her thoughts of Goro. She couldn't resist by think of how tall and strong he was, how he was always there by her side, and how he would do anything for her.

 

Ichigo froze as she heard footsteps coming closer to the door. The pace was long and the steps were solid, meaning it had to have been Goro. She only had a few seconds until he walked into the room and saw her like...  _ this _ . Like she was a shameful girl who couldn't keep her desires in check. The thought of him seeing her like this put a real sense of dread into her. Ichigo jumped up off the bed and pulled her skirt down, trying her best to straighten her clothes.

 

The footsteps stopped right outside the door. Ichigo was unsure if she should go to open the door or to stay quiet.

 

"Uh, Ichigo? If you are in there, could you open the door for me? I sort of have my hands full at the moment," he said, his voice muffled through the door.

 

She began to take steps quietly towards the door, staying as silent as possible. Goro had asked if she was in there a second time before she managed to get a hold onto the door handle. Before Goro could finish asking that second time, Ichigo flung the door open. They found themselves looking right into each other's eyes. Her face was still a solid red from her session of personal intimacy, and it only grew redder as Goro kept his eyes locked onto hers.

 

"Ichigo... are you uh... are you alright?"

 

Goro was struck with fear, for as soon as he asked her, Ichigo burst into a stream of tears where she stood. He tried to keep a hold on the situation, and he quickly set the basket down in the room and closed the door. As he did so, Ichigo wrapped her arms around him and pushed her face into Goro's back, continuing to sob.

 

"I'm so sorry, Goro. I shouldn't have made you do work for me. I shouldn't have sent you down to my chores. I shouldn't try to take advantage of how kind you are to me," she wailed, still crying and struggling to breath.

 

"Ichigo... you never took advantage of me. You know I would always help you if you asked. This isn't much at all for me," he replied softly, still facing away from her.

 

"But I never am able to pay you back. I can never make it even between us. You always do so much for me and I will never be able to catch up to you," she continued.

 

"I don't want to be a burden to you."

 

Her last remark drove a spike right into Goro's heart. Time seemed to stop for him at that moment. As he thought how completely and wholly untrue it was that she was some sort of "burden" to him. Ichigo was the absolute most honest person he knew, the most outstanding and decisive. To think that she somehow viewed herself so disdainfully made his eyes tear up.

 

Goro slowly got himself free from Ichigo's arms and turn to face her. He squatted down to their faces were on the same level as each other. He took a minute to think of what to say as she continued to cry.

 

"Ichigo, you are the most important person to me in my whole life. There is nothing you could to be a burden to me."

 

Her crying barely seemed to quiet down, and she only barely opened her eyes. Goro knew there was more to say.

 

"Ichigo... I... I love you."

 

Her sobbing slowly ceased, and her eyes opened a bit more.

 

"You... you really mean that?" she asked, still breathing heavily.

 

"I mean it with every bone in my body."

 

Ichigo had wiped away her tears and collected her breath. She looked deep into Goro's eyes and could tell that he meant every word he said. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned into him. Ichigo pressed her lips against his, and they kissed for the first time. It was only for a short while, then she pulled her head back to look into his eyes again. For a reason she couldn't explain, she began to smile. That smiling then turned into chuckling, and before either of them knew it they were both laughing audibly together.

 

Goro moved in closer to Ichigo, and they kissed again. This time it was slower, but with much more conviction,  _ passion _ . They kept it up for as long as they could until they pulled away again to catch their breath.

  
  


Ichigo motioned for Goro to stand up fully, and she pulled him over towards the bed, which was already mangled and uneven. She laid down and pivoted herself to lay length-wise on the bed, and she was still holding onto Goro. He followed her motions naturally, which ended up him being on hands and knees above her on the bed, their eyes still locked.

 

"Goro... I... I love you too," she said, and it looked to take a lot out of her to say it, as she was nearly exhausted by this point from the emotional catharsis that had taken place.

 

She placed her hands on his face, and he lowered himself until they began kissing again. After a bit, they pulled away from each other again, and Ichigo had a request to make.

 

"Goro, I... I want you to undo my top," she said with a certain firmness. "I want you to undo these buttons and take off my top."

 

"Ichigo, I... Are you sure about that?" he asked hesitantly.

 

"As sure as you were when you said you loved me," she replied, growing a smile on her face.

  
  


Goro was slow to move, ensuring that he did nothing to upset Ichigo. He leaned back and rested his legs just inside of hers and rested on them. His hands shifted from the bed onto Ichigo’s body, first her arms, then up to shoulders. She closed her eyes and winced, and Goro leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. As he started moving his hands again, Ichigo opened her eyes, her cheeks redder than the sun.

 

His fingers settled on the large X that sat on her chest. The four buttons just below would detach her top from the skirt, allowing the two pieces to slip away from her body. He carefully undid each one, paying close attention to the movement of each finger. Once he had finished, their eye met again and Ichigo nodded, giving Goro permission to continue. He moved her arms so that they were pointed directly up, and began to pull the top off through her arms and over her head. Ichigo closed her eyes as Goro partially disrobed her, revealing the bare skin of her upper body.

 

Laying flat on the bed gave her body a different shape, and from Goro’s perspective he could see nearly everything. Despite conforming to the bed, he could clearly see the rise and fall along her form. The bra she was wearing had the color of a twilight sky, complimenting her dark blue hair. Made of fine silk, it was clear that she only wore it on days when they would not be training or fighting. It promoted a sense of awe and sheer beauty that only made Goro sweat even more.

 

“Is it... Do you...” Ichigo could barely form words, as she continued to blush and her embarrassment grew.

 

“Lovely, Ichigo,” Goro said, knowing what she was attempting to ask. “You look... marvelous.”

 

Ichigo began to form tears in her eyes again, and they kissed once more. It had become so natural to them, they openly accepted each other and neither forced it too hard. While embracing, Goro moved one of his hands underneath Ichigo’s back, reaching for the clasp at the back of her bra. After a few seconds of fumbling around, Ichigo began to laugh.

 

“Don’t worry Goro, I can get it for you,” she said softly.

 

He sat back, and Ichigo sat up. They were now both upright, with her weight resting in Goro’s lap. She twisted an arm behind herself and detached the clasp that held the bra to her body. Holding it with  her other hand, she brought the straps down from off her shoulders and gradually lowered her bra until it fell down completely.

 

Goro could now have a clear view of Ichigo’s uncovered chest, her bare skinned breasts. They had a unique roundness to them, being slightly lighter in color to the rest of her skin. The shape was rather uniform and not pointed. He placed one hand on her thigh and drifted it up along her stomach, until he had his hand practically scooping up her right breast. It was perhaps the softest object he had ever felt, and almost without thinking he proceeded to hold it tightly. Ichigo let out a moan as he did so, which caused him to drop his hand.

 

“N...no, please, I’m sorry about that. I’m just not used to these feelings and my body reacts in ways I can’t describe. Please just keep going,” she said with urgency.

 

“Sure thing Ichigo, just tell me what you want,” he replied fondly.

 

“Goro... I don’t just  _ want _ anything right now... I feel a need... a  _ hunger _ ,” she said back, emphasizing her last word.

 

Almost out of a compulsion, they embraced each other again and began a rich and sensual kiss. Goro put his hand back onto her breast and embraced it with affection. Ichigo moaned intensely as they kept going at it with a new sense of liveliness. Ichigo waited no longer to get Goro’s shirt off of him, and they only briefly ceased their grasp on each other so that she could fling his shirt away. Their passion picked back up as they both initiated a probing of the other’s body. Ichigo was running her hands over Goro’s. Likewise, he had resumed feeling up Ichigo’s breasts with one hand and running the other between her shoulder and neck.

 

Ichigo eventually ended up with one hand on her own breasts, following Goro, and the other down near her pelvis. She had her hand run under her skirt and started to massage herself like before, which only upped the magnitude of her moaning. The sight of Goro’s bare chest, all of his muscular form unveiled for her to touch, how tight his skin was and how powerful it felt. She had nearly lost control of herself in the unadulterated capacity for her to feel every part of him, to be very much  _ with _ him. They pulled away from each other at last, if only for a moment, to bring themselves back to reality and attempt to reign in their lust for each other.

 

“Ichigo... I never knew you had this in you,” Goro remarked.

 

“I never knew either,” she said, still breathing heavily. “I just feel like I am being fueled by something... something innate... instinctive...”

 

Ichigo stood up, and as she did her skirt fell away, revealing a matching piece of underwear wrapped around her hips. It was not gaudy or sumptuous, rather it was a more plain design that gave a raw contrast to her pearly skin. Now, without words or any noticeable sign, Goro took it upon himself to gently slide Ichigo’s last remaining curtain on her most secret possession, her pure and untainted bare form.

 

She sat back down, this time on her rear. She reached forward to grab onto Goro’s shorts, and he replied by extending his legs out so that Ichigo could pull them off. Even without being naked himself, she could tell that what was hidden underneath the final piece of clothing on either of them was of significant mass. Ichigo could not resist the urge to hold it, to wrap her hand all the way around it. Through the fabric that remained, she could feel the girth. Ichigo’s mouth began to water, and she had the sense to begin moving her hand up and down, along the length of Goro’s penis. Her grip tightened, and she could feel the veins as her hand ran over them.

 

“Ichigo... I feel something coming...” he said, sounding a bit concerned. The pressure inside him had been building up for some time, and now that she was going at his penis with such incredible vigor, the pressure started to become too much. A moment later, he grabbed ahold of her arm and pulled it away from himself, just as he let out a thundering moan as everything was released into his underwear, which now were soaked with the viscous white substance that shot out.

 

Ichigo was unaware of what had truly happened, so she decided to peel away at Goro’s underwear to reveal his penis, still rock hard and covered in his own ejaculate. Once Ichigo saw this, she pulled her hand back and covered her mouth, in disbelief of what was in front of her.

 

“Are... are you alright Goro?” she whimpered.

 

“I’m fine. Sorry about the mess, I can clean up and then...”

 

“No, we can keep going,” Ichigo interrupted.

 

She bent down to examine Goro further. The fluid was rather thick, and had a  _ remarkable _ smell that she had no idea existed. Ichigo stuck her tongue out and wiped it across his penis. Tasting it, she thought it was rather salty, but it pleased her nonetheless. Throughout all of this, Goro watched her carefully and he had remained solid.

 

“Can I... Can I put this in my mouth?” she asked inquisitively.

 

“If you really want to,” Goro replied.

 

Ichigo wasted no time, taking both her hands and holding Goro’s penis out. She licked the very tip, then opened her mouth completely and sank herself down onto his penis. The texture was slimy due to the pre-existing fluids, but mixed with her own saliva it began to change to become more slippery. The motion of bobbing her head up and down provided Ichigo with a strange sensation, where the relative frictionless action combined with the sounds of fluids mixing and sliding produced a harmony.

 

“Ichigo, it is coming again!” he said, warning her of a repeat of before.

 

She heard him clearly, but refused to stop. She began to hum, only causing Goro to moan again. He released his entire load, this time right into Ichigo’s mouth which was covering his penis like a sheath. As all of the sperm reached deep into Ichigo’s throat, she squealed a bit as she was not fully prepared for the amount that was being pumped into her. After a few seconds, Ichigo slowly removed her mouth. A bit of the liquid began to drip, and Goro tried to do what he could to catch it. She decided it was easiest to dispose of it the quickest and most efficient way: she tipped her head back and swallowed it all. It took multiple attempts to ingest it all due to the volume. Once she finished, she let out a deep moan, much deeper and louder than before.

 

“Goro... I think I... want that inside of me,” she stated.

 

“But... you just did,” Goro said, looking confused.

 

“No,” said said softly. “In  _ here _ ,” moving her hand down to vaginal opening.

  
  


Ichigo had quietly been experimenting on herself a few times before, typically late at night when no one else would know. She had never been as serious as she had been while Goro was around today, but there was something that had occurred to her some time before. Ichigo had wanted something to go inside of her, something that could reach deeper and be much more... filling that just one of her fingers. Now, looking at Goro’s penis, it seemed to be the perfect idea. Ichigo laid on her back and prompted Goro to move as well.

“Goro, I love you and I... I want you to be connected to me... to be inside of me so we can become one,” she said to him, her eyes glistening.

 

“Yes Ichigo, let’s be together this way,” Goro responded, with a look of happiness on his face.

 

“Just... be careful, It may hurt for me a bit at first... but I want you to keep going,” Ichigo mumbled. He must have heard, as he gave his acknowledgement by nodding.

 

Goro began by positioning his penis to be right in front of her opening. Ichigo had decided she would not make it difficult for him, and she only looked straight up at him. Goro was pitching his head downward so he could see what he doing. He began to slowly lower his hips until his penis was just touching Ichigo, and he could see her tense up a bit. With everything lined up properly, Goro pitched his head back up and met her gaze.

 

“Ichigo...” he whispered.

 

And with that, he slid himself right into Ichigo. It was not a swift motion, but it was all at once. Ichigo could not help but to let out a gasp, and she immediately covered her mouth before she moaned as Goro penetrated her more deeply than she could have imagined. Goro felt his penis being enveloped by her insides. The amount of sensations they both were feeling washed over them, and Goro scooped his arms underneath her body to pick her up while Ichigo wrapped hers around him in an embrace.

 

After a few seconds of holding each other tightly, Goro laid her back down on the bed. Ichigo caressed his face with her hands, and nodded her approval. He was still deep inside of her, but Ichigo was wanting more stimulation, similar to how she would move her finger in and out of herself.

 

“Goro... keep moving.... up and down...” she said, struggling to keep her thoughts together.

 

He pulled himself out to the point where he was almost fully disconnected, and then pushed himself back in. Ichigo let out a cry as he did so. Her head was spinning so much as she felt a pleasure so much more fantastic than ever before. She was having her deepest wishes and desires fulfilled by Goro.

 

“Are you still doing okay Ichigo?” he said, while still slowly pumping himself in and out of her.

 

“Yes... this is amazing... I feel so good thanks to you,” she responded, her voice raised a bit. “Goro... can you please move faster?”

 

He said nothing, but started to move himself faster. He was straining to keep himself from emptying all of his sperm deep inside Ichigo, but he wanted to fulfill her request as best he could. The feeling of running his penis through her like this was beyond incredible, and he could feel himself starting to lose control of his body.

 

“Ichigo, what if I...” he started.

 

“If you have to, just don’t stop... let it all out inside of me,” Ichigo said, with a sense of care in her words.

 

Goro continued at the same pace. He took one hand and brushed her hair away so that he could see both of her eyes. Goro then moved in and kissed her while he was still pumping. The excitement of being kissed while having him thrusting so deep inside of her was too much, and she began to squirm as a new feeling came over her like nothing she had ever experienced, a far more intense gratification. Her leg muscles tensed up sharply and her hands gripped the bed tightly. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out initially. Ichigo could feel her mind slipping.

 

“Ichigo I... I’m about to!!” Goro said, raising his voice as he could feel it all coming at once.

 

Goro could not wait for any response from her. He thrust himself as deep as he could, and felt as all of his semen shot out with force. His penis was buried inside of her, and he could feel as it flowed through in multiple bursts. Goro grunted as all of his fluids poured into her, sealing them together in their bond of love.

 

After Goro finished dumping his immense load, he collapsed beside Ichigo, breathing heavily as he recovered from what just transpired. A bit of the sticky white fluid that ejected from him began to spill out. Ichigo was also exhausted, and had recovered somewhat from the feeling of raw ecstasy she had just moments before.

 

They sat like that for what seemed to be a few minutes, until their breathing returned to normal. Ichigo reached for Goro’s hand and clasped it. Both their hands were still sticky and sweaty from all of the action they had engaged in, but it did not matter to them.

 

“Goro... you were wonderful... you made me feel... so good,” she said softly.

 

He rolled over to see Ichigo’s face. Tears were coming out of her eyes. Her lips were trembling. Goro gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and whispered into her ear.

 

“Ichigo... I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
